Why do you want to save me?
by CrossedInLyke
Summary: After the events of the True Pacifist Route, all of the monsters and humans are in peace again. But one is against it. Will Frisk survive her wrath? Part 2 coming! Stay tuned in! EDIT: I am not doing this anymore. Undertale is dead, I keep telling people. I'll try and make stories once my imagination is at my strong point again. Thanks.


_This is an Undertale Fanfiction_

 _The story starts after the events of the True Pacifist Route_

 _Frisk's POV is the main POV as it relates to the game_

 _Credits to Toby Fox for the game._

"kiddo. wake up." A voice said. Frisk opened his eyes. He saw Sans with him in the Last Corridor. "Sans, hey buddy." Frisk walked close to Sans. Frisk was about to shake his hand with him, but bones appeared below Frisk and killed him. "geeettttttt dunked on!" Frisk reappeared at the save point. Frisk said questionably, "Sans! Why?" "don't you remember? r?" Sans replied. Frisk's soul appeared in his chest, which means, he was engaged in a battle. He noticed he is holding a knife, but he couldn't let it go. He dashed at Sans, it missed. Frisk tried to stop, but he couldn't. The battled continued and eventually, he beat Sans. Sans walked out and dissolved to dust. As he walked through the castle, he meet Asgore. Then he engaged in a battle, and killed him instantly. Then he meet Flowey after it. He doesn't look evil, then he said, "Frisk whatever you do, do not reset! Or things will come that isn't supposed to come! Do not give your soul to anybody! It only belongs to you!" Flowey got overkilled. Then a human appeared. She presented herself as Chara. Then there were two options. Erase, and Do Not. Frisk chose 'Do Not'. Chara said, "Right. SINCE WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?!" Even away from the options, he chose to ACT. Chara said, "So you are really that brave? You can't save anybody. Not even with your precious saving power." Then a boy's voice said from nowhere. "Frisk! Wake up!" "This is all just a bad dream!" Frisk woke up, he noticed he was sweating. A butterscotch-cinnamon pie was orderly placed over his drawer. He sat and stared at Asriel. "Golly, it must be really bad, Frisk." Asriel said. "No need to mention it." Frisk said. "Come on! Mom says breakfast's ready!" Frisk stood up and brought the pie with him. Asriel and Frisk both walked through the kitchen. They saw Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Toriel cooking. Toriel boiled a snail soup, Undyne keeps encouraging Alphys to cook her really tasty Instant Noodles. Alphys seems to be saying "Okay! Okay!" While Undyne laughed and patted him in the back really strong. Papyrus is cooking his own spaghetti recipe. Sans was right! He did cook something edible. As Frisk and Asriel sat on the table, he saw Sans sleeping in Toriel's couch. Pretty amusing, right? He just kinda sleeps anywhere and everywhere. After 10 minutes of waiting, Toriel alerted everybody, "Breakfast's ready!" "Mom, that looks like our food for the whole day." Asriel replied. Frisk tried not to laugh while Asriel hit him with elbow. As they ate, Frisk didn't even took a bite out of his Spaghetti then Toriel said, "I'm late! See you guys in dinner!" Toriel rushed out of their house with her school books. (You ate the Instant Noodles.) (HP fully restored.) Frisk didn't attend high school this year to recover from the fights underground. Snowdin town was relocated just right next to their village, so it's walking distance from their house. He wanted to go to Grillby's. As soon as he entered it, he found himself on the entrance of Mt. Ebott. He said to himself, "But, how?" He looked behind and noticed a big forest. So he let himself fall. He took 1 damage with the help of the golden flowers. As soon as he fell, he found his old save file. He tried to continue, but Chara appeared. "See you in the next reset!" Chara rushed into the save file and tapped True Reset. "No!"

The true name.

Chara

No Yes

Somehow, he tapped 'Yes'. As soon as Frisk fell, he saw Chara infront of him. "If you want your old life back, give me your soul."

"I'd rather die for everybody!"

"Let's see then." Chara did her creepy smile.

Child, don't take the same fate.

Frisk

No Yes

Frisk fell again. But this time, it changed into Frisk. He held his regular stick and gross bandage. Frisk got into the next room. He saw Asriel—Flowey in the room. He said, "Frisk! How did you—" "I didn't! Chara managed to lead me into Mt. Ebott while I was walking in Grillby's!" Frisk said. Frisk remembered his old life, by it means, his recent timeline. Everyone was peaceful back there. It's time to do it all again. A magic fireball appeared next to Flowey. "Don't kill everybody." Flowey flew, and Toriel appeared. Frisk followed Toriel in the next room. He didn't save, maybe his old save file in 'The End' is still there. In the dummy room, Toriel said to talk to it, instead, he slashed it. "No no no, dummies are for talking, not for fighting!" Then on his first encounter with a Froggit, Frisk killed it. He doesn't know why, but he keeps killing. He eventually reached Toriel, Frisk spared her again, and again, until Toriel spared Frisk. Frisk killed Toriel. A betrayal kill. He moved forward to the next room, Flowey isn't there. He kept moving forward in that long corridor that leads to Snowdin. At that big door, he found Chara, waiting for him. "You finished her off. How wonderful, Frisk." Frisk can control himself now, he went to dash to Chara, then Chara timeskipped everything, Chara held Frisk's hand, bringing him to the timeskip, he saw himself, killing everyone, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton. As soon as he reached the Last Corridor, he merged himself with the 'murderer' Frisk and saw a gaster blaster on top of him. He rolled left to Sans and dodged, Frisk quickly said, "Sans, remember the last timeline?" Sans stared at front, like he remembered something. Frisk stood up. "Sans, I didn't mean to kill everyone. Chara controlled and used me." Frisk said. "kiddo, you mean that, Cha-" Frisk held the worn dagger and slashed Sans. "papyrus, you want anything?" Sans dissolved into dust. Frisk got controlled again. He didn't want to move on as he might kill Asgore and Flowey. "That should make it easier." Chara appeared in the exit of the Last Corridor. "I already finished the job. Now, give me your soul." Frisk refused. "Really? So, if you're really that brave, you have to go through me." Chara's soul and Frisk's soul appeared. As soon as the options got in, Chara summoned countless knives and aimed at the save points. "Nowhere to save now." Chara said. Frisk touched the FIGHT option. "So Frisk, you want to kill me?" "I wasn't aiming at you, Chara." Frisk slashed the FIGHT option. Chara attacked Frisk, Frisk dodged and chose to ACT. Frisk hugged Chara, "I don't want to fight." Frisk said. "Let me go!" Frisk's soul turned blue and hit the wall. The ACT became SAVE. He also took 10 damage. "You're the only human who doesn't want to hurt or hate me!" Chara spawned an advanced gaster blaster and aimed at Frisk. Frisk got hit, he took 8 damage. Frisk chose to SAVE. Countless monsters appeared in the SAVE. Chara isn't there. "I'm not ready for you to go with your 'old friends'!"

"Then come with me. You're acting like Asriel, because both of you are bestfriends!" Frisk implied to Chara. Frisk threw the SAVE option at Chara. A white flash appeared. Frisk has only 0.0000001 health left. He brought Chara with him. He tried to reach the broken save file at 'The End' while limping. Chara suddenly woke up. "Frisk! You—" Chara cut before she finished what she's saying. "I...I can feel anything. How am I alive?" Frisk smirked. Chara reached Frisk and kissed him. "Thanks, Frisk." Frisk eventually reached through the door and clicked continue in the save file. Chara and Frisk teleported to his room. Chara helped Frisk go to the living room. Everyone was there, calling police hotlines. Alphys noticed the two walk in the living room, she shouted, "Frisk! And, the king's daughter?!" Everyone got alerted. Sans glowed his left eye, Undyne summoned a spear, and Asriel became Hyperdeath form. With the last of Frisk's power, he said, "Guys, she don't intend to fight—" Frisk fell unconscious.

He woke up. He found himself lying down the couch. "Frisk!" Chara hugged him. "Thank goodness your awake!" "Group Hug!" Alphys shouted. Frisk remembered everything from the underground. From the Ruins to the Barrier. He befriended all of them. He didn't kill them all. "So we have some good and bad news." Alphys said. "The good first, okay?" Frisk whispered. "You saved Chara, and changed her personality. And the bad news is, you lost your power to SAVE. Chara has that power now." "Don't worry. I'll use it for good reasons." Chara followed. After that, everyone is relieved. Frisk saved one person again. Then everything went black. He saw a weird-looking man in a room he never visited before. "Once I get out of here, I'll get my revenge." Frisk opened up the gray door. He found himself in the waterfall. He heard a car beeping, and his friends shouting him to dodge? He looked behind and saw a Gaster Blaster. The blaster didn't charge, but rather push him aside the wall. The scene faded and he found himself on the road of their village, lying. The gaster blaster got destroyed by the force of the car. "What were you thinking? My child?" Toriel said calmly. "T-There was a gray d-door. I opened it a-and—" Something popped out of Sans' head. Frisk noticed it. "gray door, you say kiddo? come everyone. gaster... has been released from his prison. waterfall, here we come." They followed Sans through a shortcut from the waterfall.

Stay tuned for Part 2!


End file.
